Sotterraneo
by Hanaffa
Summary: Berawal dari persoalan lama, berlanjut ke pembakaran sebuah gedung. Semua jejak disamarkan, membuat para agen harus menempuh cara lain. Namun, apa yang harus mereka lakukan jikalau cara itu harus mengorbankan nyawa? Collab Hana Suzuran and Riidinaffa/RnR?


**Warning: Out of Character, Alternative Universe, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Sotterraneo**

By **Hanaffa**

* * *

><p>Langit tampak suram, ditemani arakan awan-awan mendung yang didorong angin. Entah langit akan menjatuhkan airnya atau tidak, itu tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas di kota besar seperti Osaka.<p>

Terlihat dua pemuda itu, mereka berdua memakai sebuah baju hitam berlengan panjang. Dibalut rompi anti peluru, dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi sepasang bola mata mereka. Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam sebuah gudang di kawasan Pelabuhan Yokohama.

"Cih, kenapa harus terlambat?"

Terdengar suara letupan kecil dari bibir orang yang menggumamkan kalimat barusan. Ia masih menatap gedung tua yang dipasangi garis polisi sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Pandangannya terlihat kesal. Ya, kesal. Karena ia terlambat, kalah berpacu dengan waktu.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat atau pun melirik. Matanya masih menatap gedung itu. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sedang berpikir. Otak jeniusnya sibuk mencari jalan, memecahkan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Masalah yang membawanya kembali pada titik nol lagi, seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka," kata rekannya yang kini berdiri hanya lima langkah di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja, Rambut Panjang Sialan. Informasi yang seharusnya kita dapatkan malah menghilang dan sia-sia begitu saja. Datang kemari pun hanya seperti buang-buang waktu."

Orang yang dipanggil Rambut Panjang Sialan—Honjo Taka—itu hanya diam saja mendengarkan kata-kata rekannya yang bertubuh ramping itu—Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma membalikkan badan dengan cepat lalu berjalan menuju mobil Porsche yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Dengan wajah yang masih kesal, ia masuk dan membanting pintu mobil. Rekannya seolah tidak peduli dengan kelakuannya, seperti sudah terbiasa.

"Kau mau melaporkan kegagalan?" Lelaki itu menatap Taka yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di sampingnya dan membaca sebuah novel. Tangannya membalik halaman buku itu perlahan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, tidak usah tanya lagi."

Hiruma mengambil napas bosan. "Kelompok sialan itu semakin gencar," gumamnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Yah, sudah beberapa kasus yang dilakukan kelompok itu. Dan untuk kali ini, kita harus segera melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Pimpinan," walau Taka mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang datar, namun suaranya begitu serius.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di arah barat daya, di balik tembok sebuah rumah kosong yang hanya berjarak empat meter dari mobil mereka, seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang terkesan berantakan menatap mobil itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Lelaki itu sudah berdiri cukup lama, mengamati gerak-gerik kedua orang itu sejak mereka memasuki area gedung tua itu satu jam lalu. Tentu saja, ia puas karena kedua orang itu tidak mendapatkan apa pun dari gedung tua yang sudah terbakar itu.

Kemudian, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membentuk berbagai macam kode sambil tetap mengawasi kedua orang itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi Porsche tersebut. Karena, kalau ia salah sedikit saja, rahasianya akan terbongkar.

Satu menit kemudian, terdengar deru halus mesin mobil yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Lelaki ini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mobil yang melaju mendekatinya. Mobil jenis Wagen itu semakin mempercepat lajunya, melewati lelaki itu.

Dari dalam mobil, dua orang yang wajahnya tak tampak jelas melirik ke arah lelaki itu, begitu pula dengannya. Hanya sekejap saja, seperti saling memastikan sesuatu. Lelaki itu tetap memandang mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan kemudian kembali fokus pada dua orang tadi.

"_Mission Complete,_" bisiknya ke arah sebuah _wireless_ yang melingkari lehernya.

Ia menunggu. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa diamatinya, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sotterraneo<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara tawa mendominasi ruangan itu. Ruangan yang berada di salah-satu rumah bergaya khas Eropa klasik yang ditempati oleh sebuah komplotan berbahaya.<p>

"Hahaha … memang menyedihkan karena mereka mulai mengetahui kita. Tapi tak apa, kerja bagus," sosok pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tua daripada umurnya—yang masih saja melontarkan tawa bengisnya—menatap Yamato yang duduk di sisi lain ruangan.

Boss—begitulah jabatan yang disandang lelaki besar itu—melirik sosok lelaki yang tampak santai di pojok ruangan. "Dan kau, kerjamu lumayan bagus untuk kali ini."

Lelaki yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu hanya tersenyum di balik bayangan gelap bersama salah seorang rekannya. "Menembak itu keahlianku."

Di sisi lain, Yamato tersenyum kecil mendengar 'kata pujian' yang keluar dari bibir Boss-nya.

"Yah, kuakui, walau kau memperlihatkan keidiotanmu karena telah membiarkan agen-agen itu lolos, kali ini kau cukup bekerja keras," pemuda berambut pirang, tersenyum datar ketika mengutarakan pendapatnya sembari menyandar ke dinding ruangan.

Suara minuman cola yang dikocok di dalam kalengnya kini menyahut, lirikan Yamato berubah arah kepada sosok pemuda yang menyampirkan jas hitam di bahunya. "Kaaah. Apa yang kaulihat, Yamato? Sepertinya kau tertarik padaku ya, menurutku begitu," ucap sang pengocok cola santai.

"Tidak, mana mungkin," desis Yamato seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia kembali terfokus kepada Boss yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan dua agen yang sedang menyelidiki kita itu? Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dua orang itu berkeliaran mencari informasi tentang kita begitu saja?"

Kali ini, suara itu datang dari sudut ruangan. Suara lembut nan halus itu mengalihkan tatapan orang berperawakan besar itu sejenak. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak usah resah hanya karena masalah seperti itu, malaikatku."

"Khukhukhu, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan dua makhluk yang tidak berguna itu. Mereka cuma orang-orang bodoh yang tidak perlu dicemaskan."

"Ya, itu bukan masalah. Kita perlihatkan pada mereka bahwa kita seolah tidak tahu tentang pergerakannya. Buat mereka merasa bahwa mereka tidak diawasi sampai meninggalkan kesan yang kuat. Setelah itu, baru kita habisi mereka dengan satu penyelesaian," jawab si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kaah~, kau memang tipe orang yang seperti itu, Pirang," sahut si pengocok cola tadi sambil melirik sosok yang dipanggilnya pirang. Seringaian kecil terpampang di wajahnya, namun seringaian itu tertutup ketika dia kembali meminum _cola_-nya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Sekarang aku punya sedikit rencana untuk menghalau mereka, dengarkan rencanaku baik-baik." Boss mengutarakan pendapatnya. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung memasang telinga baik-baik, mereka akan memdengarkan _rencana_ dari Boss mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sotterraneo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau saja yang bicara pada Pak Tua itu, Rambut Panjang Sialan." Hiruma menggerutu kesal pada pemuda di sebelahnya.<p>

Taka menatap Hiruma dengan wajah tenang. "Kenapa harus aku, Hiruma? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya melaporkan peristiwa pembunuhan itu kepada Pimpinan?" ia membalas gerutuan yang tadi meluncur dari bibir Hiruma dengan tenang walaupun hatinya merasa sedikit jengkel.

Hiruma mendengus pelan, matanya menerawang ke atas. Entah melihat deretan lampu yang bersinar terang di markas tempatnya bekerja sebagai agen atau sedang berpikir.

"Aku ada urusan, lagipula apa susahnya sih melapor pada Pak Tua itu?" tanya Hiruma sejenak. Suaranya terdengar menuntut.

Taka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Nanti _Informan_ itu akan datang. Kau harus mendengarkan informasi darinya," jawab Taka santai. Hiruma kembali mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

Langkah mereka terus terdengar tanpa adanya lagi pembicaraan hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Taka menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Pimpinan?"

Taka dan Hiruma memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam lagi. Keduanya berhenti di depan meja sang Pimpinan yang dimaksud oleh Taka.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk membelakangi mereka—menatap langit biru dari jendela ruangan itu—perlahan memutar kursinya dan sekarang wajahnya menghadap ke arah dua bawahannya itu.

"Kalian berdua? Penyelidikannya sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu.

"Begitulah, korban tewas telah dibawa oleh tim ke tempat pemeriksaan, kejadian ini tidak terlalu banyak bukti, sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki lebih jauh," jelas Taka singkat.

Sang Pimpinan mengangguk-angguk. Matanya yang hijau melirik dua pemuda tegap yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kami tertinggal selangkah dari mereka. Begitu kami datang ke gedung tua itu, semuanya sudah terbakar. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Mayat Pria Tua Sialan yang seharusnya kami selidiki juga ikut hangus terbakar bersama gedung itu," lanjut Hiruma.

"Ini murni kesalahan kami karena membiarkan kelompok itu mendahului kami," sambung Taka.

"Begitu ya ... tapi, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dalam hal ini," jawab Pimpinan dengan nada bijak. "Kuharap kalian berdua tetap bekerja sama pada misi kali ini. Kudengar, kau menyuruh Ishimaru untuk mencari informasi soal kelompok itu kan? Lanjutkan saja apa yang sudah kalian mulai. Kalian bebas menentukan langkah apa yang akan diambil selanjutnya berdasarkan informasi itu."

"Jadi, Pimpinan, kita harus mengulur waktu sebelum hari itu tiba?" tanya seorang pemuda botak yang sedari tadi tak berbicara apa pun.

Pimpinan kembali mengangguk, "Begitulah, semua informasi kita masih sedikit dan itu pun sama-samar, sangat susah bila kita melakukannya pada hari itu tanpa persiapan yang kuat. Taka-_san_, segera beritahu dia."

Taka mengangguk dan kemudian segera izin untuk keluar dari ruangan Pimpinan. Meninggalkan Hiruma, Pimpinan, dan si Pemuda Botak.

"Errr ... Pimpinan?"

Pimpinan melirik ke segala arah dengan bingung. Dia mencari-cari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Di sebelah sini, Pimpinan!" suara itu menyahut lagi dari arah pintu masuk.

Pimpinan menghela napas lega ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Kukira siapa, kamu mengagetkanku, Ishimaru-_san_."

Si Pemuda Botak mendesis sembari terkekeh, "Bahkan Pimpinan yang semua indranya tajam pun tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu," ucapnya dengan seringai mengejek.

Pemuda berambut cepak tipis, berbalutkan jaket hitam dan celana hitam panjang memasuki ruangan. Langkahnya sopan—jelasnya tidak terlalu terburu-buru—ketika menghampiri Pimpinan. Ishimaru membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Aku, baru saja mendapatkan sebuah informasi. Kejadian pembunuhan di Pelabuhan Yokohama kemarin malam dilakukan oleh dua orang saja dan kemungkinan salah satunya seorang _sniper_. Pembunuhan terjadi karena salah satu korban mengancam pelaku jika narkoba yang dijual ke korban dengan harga tinggi. Sementara itu, ada info lain yang mengatakan bahwa korban punya masalah dengan kelompok si pelaku," Ishimaru melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya dengan lugas.

Lagi-lagi si Pemuda Botak terkekeh. "Si korban itu ingin mendapatkan diskon dengan cara menggadaikan nyawanya," kekehnya santai. Sayangnya, setiap ejekan yang dilontarkannya tidak digubris oleh siapa pun.

Pimpinan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Lalu?"

"Selain itu, ciri-ciri korban sama seperti anggota kelompok lama yang pernah berseteru dengan kita dulu. Namun, ciri-cirinya tidak bisa dipastikan. Jelasnya, masih begitu samar oleh kita, Pimpinan," lapor Ishimaru. Di saat dia melapor, entah kenapa auranya di ruangan ini terasa.

Lagi, Pimpinan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria separuh baya itu tampak berpikir. Matanya menatap ke arah Hiruma yang sepertinya sibuk mencerna seluruh laporan dari Ishimaru.

"Youichi, apa kau bisa menyelidiki hal ini dengan Ishimaru?" tanya Pimpinan kepada Hiruma yang cuek.

Hiruma tersentak mendengar nama depannya dipanggil, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Pimpinan dengan tatapan mendelik. "Kaubilang apa Pak Tua? Kau pi—"

"Youichi, aku tahu kemampuanmu menjadi seorang mata-mata tidak diragukan lagi. Lantas, kenapa kamu menolak?" Pimpinan memotong ucapan Hiruma. Hiruma menggeram kesal.

"Hhh, baiklah. Tapi, sekarang aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Masalah penyelidikan itu kutunda sebentar terlebih dahulu, dan jangan halangi aku, Pak Tua," Hiruma berujar dengan nada bosan.

Dan Pimpinan hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Membiarkan Hiruma yang melangkah meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ishimaru, tolong coba selidiki lagi tempat di sekitar gudang di pelabuhan itu, lebih baik kita bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dari Youichi. Nanti data darimu bisa membantunya juga," ucap Pimpinan tegas ke arah Ishimaru yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah!" Ishimaru membungkuk hormat, kemudian dia segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan Pimpinan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sotterraneo<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hospital's Café<span>

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut dikepang memasuki _cafe_ yang terletak di lantai satu rumah sakit dengan wajah sedikit gugup. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah map berwarna biru.

Saat berada di pintu _cafe_, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ditatapnya para tamu yang datang satu per satu dengan teliti. Kebetulan hari ini _cafe_ sedang penuh, jadi agak sulit mencari orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Karin!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis bernama Karin itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia langsung menuju ke meja tempat orang itu duduk.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Taka-_kun_," katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru datang kok," jawab Taka sambil mempersilahkan Karin duduk.

Hiruma mendelik ke arah Karin, kemudian matanya bergulir ke arah Taka. "Apanya yang baru datang? Kau terlambat 25 menit, Rambut Kepang Sialan," sahut Hiruma dengan wajah cuek. Matanya beralih menatap keluar jendela. Kebetulan tempat mereka duduk sekarang memang berada di dekat jendela.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, Hiruma-_san_," kata Karin dengan wajah panik, takut kalau Hiruma semakin marah atau pun kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu kasar padanya. Lagipula, kita hanya menunggu selama 25 menit kan?" tukas Taka sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Kau juga seenaknya menyeretku ikut kemari."

Hiruma mendengus kesal. "Itu karena kau disuruh Pak Tua sialan itu menjadi _partner_-ku, kan?" Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Karin. Cukup lama sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. "Duduklah. Disini," katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ah, baik." Karin menuruti perintah Hiruma dan duduk di samping pria itu. Taka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua.

Entah kenapa, suasana berubah hening selama beberapa saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah membawa apa yang kuminta di _e-mail_ tadi?" tanya Taka membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Ini hasil forensik dari mayat pria yang terbakar di gudang tua itu," jawab Karin sambil menyerahkan map yang dibawanya tadi pada Taka.

Taka membuka map sambil meneliti data yang dibuat oleh tim forensik.

"Namanya adalah Tanaka Yuji, berusia 53 tahun, seorang pengusaha terkenal yang cukup sukses di luar negeri. Ia memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _furniture _dan juga makanan. Masih ada beberapa lagi seperti yang tertera di sana," jelas Karin.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil forensiknya?" tanya Hiruma, perhatiannya keluar jendela telah tergantikan ke topik pembicaraannya sekarang.

"Dari hasil forensik, ditemukan dua peluru di tubuhnya di bagian dada dan dahi. Sepertinya, luka tembak itu adalah penyebab kematiannya. Tidak ditemukan bekas luka lain di tubuhnya," jawab Karin, seketika kegugupannya lenyap.

"Kau yakin?" Taka menatap Karin dengan wajah ragu.

Karin mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Tapi, kenapa harus sampai membunuh dan membakar gedung itu?" tanya Taka heran. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, sementara tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dagunya.

"Menghilangkan bukti secara keseluruhan."

Kedua orang itu menatap Hiruma bersamaan. Terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kelompok itu melakukan transaksi dengan Tanaka Yuji sebelumnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka memanggilnya ke gedung tua itu sesuai dengan keinginan Tanaka Yuji untuk memprotes harga narkoba yang terlalu tinggi. Kemudian, setelah berbicara selama beberapa saat, pria tua sialan itu dibunuh dengan cara ditembak pada dada dan dahinya. Kemungkinan besar mereka menggunakan _sniper _handal. Untuk menghilangkan bukti, mereka membakar gedung tua itu. Dan akhirnya tidak ada jejak yang tersisa."

"Kenapa harus dibunuh? Setahuku, selama ini mereka hampir tidak pernah membunuh orang yang melakukan transaksi dengan mereka, kan?" sergah Taka.

"Rambut panjang sialan, tidakkah kausadar kalau mungkin saja pria tua sialan itu secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja mengetahui suatu rahasia atau sejenisnya tentang kelompok itu dan ia kelepasan bicara pada orang lain? Lagipula, dia berani memprotes mereka. Cukup sebagai alasan untuk bagi organisasi itu untuk membunuhnya." Hiruma menjawab dengan bosan, nada bosan kentara di suaranya.

"Masuk akal," Taka terlihat setuju dengan kesimpulan Hiruma. Menurutnya, walaupun belum ada bukti, tapi itu sudah cukup tepat.

"La-lalu, apakah kalian mendapatkan informasi lain?" Setelah diam beberapa saat, Karin ikut angkat bicara.

Taka mengambil cangkir tehnya, namun sebelum meminumnya, Taka berujar, "Kurasa begitu. Saat ini, Ishimaru sedang menyelidikinya," jawab Taka sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"_Informan_ sialan itu, kalau sampai gagal mendapatkan informasi lagi, akan kubunuh dia dengan peluru asli," gumam Hiruma.

Karin menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan sedikit ngeri. Tentu saja, itu karena Hiruma mengatakannya dengan santai dan seperti tak ada beban. Walau begitu, ia dan Taka sama-sama sudah paham tabiat rekan mereka yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini. Aku permisi dulu," kata Taka sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hiruma dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mengunjungi ayahku. Ia sedang sakit. Kaupasti tidak akan mau ikut. Jadi, lebih baik lanjutkan saja obrolanmu dengan Karin dulu. Kudengar kau sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan kan?" tanya Taka sambil menatap Karin.

"Ah, iya." Karin mengangguk pelan, pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau ini?" sungut Hiruma kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Taka meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana di antara kedua orang yang tersisa kembali berubah. Hening. Karin terus menatap ke bawah, sementara Hiruma memandang keluar jendela.

Hiruma melihat Karin lewat ekor matanya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Ia lalu mengambil map yang ditinggalkan Taka di samping cangkir tehnya. Pria berambut _spike _itu kembali melihat data-data forensik yang tertera di sana. Saat membuka foto-foto mayat, ia berhenti sejenak. Ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Dipandanginya foto itu cukup lama lalu ia menatap Karin.

"Rambut Kepang Sialan, bawa aku ke suatu tempat," ajak—tepatnya perintah Hiruma.

"E-eh? Ke-kemana?" Karin memandang Hiruma dengan wajah bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Sotterraneo<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Rumah Sakit Yokohama<span>

Bau obat-obatan yang kentara datang menghampiri dan menusuk hidung. Namun, seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu tetap tenang. Bau obat-obatan yang menusuk pun tak dihiraukannya.

Dengan santai, Hiruma Youichi berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar mayat. Langkahnya begitu santai, seperti tidak terbebani oleh apa pun. Ia berjalan di samping Karin yang sudah mengenakan seragam dokternya.

Tak lama mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian, langkah keduanya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Karin maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati pintu itu.

Tangannya terangkat, mengambil sebuah kunci di dalam saku jas putihnya. Kemudian, kunci yang terbuat dari besi itu digunakannya untuk membuka pintu ke ruangan khusus yang akan dimasukinya bersama sosok agen yang ada di belakangnya kini.

**Cklek.**

**Kriiieet.**

Suara grendel pintu yang disertai decitan engsel pintu terdengar seperti jeritan kecil. Karin dan Hiruma memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas itu, pintu yang terbuka di belakangnya segera ditutup dan dikuncinya demi menjaga keamanan.

"Di mana mayat itu?" tanya Hiruma langsung, sementara mulutnya bertanya, matanya sibuk menjelajahi seluruh sudut kamar mayat itu.

"Di sana!" sahut Karin sembari menunjuk pojok ruangan—tepatnya menujuk ke arah rak-rak yang tertutup rapi.

Karin membuka salah satu rak penyimpanan mayat dengan sedikit takut. Walaupun sudah setahun lebih bekerja di rumah sakit ini, gadis berkepang itu baru beberapa kali memasuki ruang penyimpanan mayat, jadi ia masih sedikit gugup.

Dari dalam rak, terlihat sosok mayat yang sekujur tubuhnya hangus terbakar. Walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang masih bisa diindetifikasi karena lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

"Cih, mayat ini sudah hangus. Bikin repot saja." Hiruma menatap mayat itu sambil memastikan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang ditemukannya di foto. Ia lalu memegang tangan kanan mayat itu sambil memeriksa dengan teliti.

Menurut informasi dari Ishimaru, pemuda itu mengatakan kalau mayat yang ada di depannya sekarang ialah salah satu dari anggota yang pernah berseteru dengan para agen.

_Aku memang merasa familiar dengan wajah mayat sialan ini, tapi … ugh, siapa? _pikir Hiruma.

Lama hening menghampiri, dengan Karin yang terus terdiam dan Hiruma yang tengah berpikir, akhirnya Hiruma memecah keheningan.

"Hei kau, Rambut Kepang Sialan, cepat ikuti aku," ucapnya tegas—tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Karin.

"_A-ano_, Hiruma-_san_, kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Karin saat melihat ekspresi Hiruma.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Hiruma seadanya.

Selesai berkata begitu, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang menatapnaya dengan wajah bingung. "Simpan lagi mayat sialan itu dan cepat keluar!"

"Ba-baik!"

Setelah rak itu tertutup lagi, Karin buru-buru keluar dari ruang tersebut. Hiruma sudah menunggu sambil bersandar pada dinding di sebelah ruangan itu.

"Lama sekali, Rambut Kepang Sialan," omel Hiruma.

"Maaf, Hiruma-_san_," Karin membungkuk dengan wajah menyesal. Dia membungkukkan kepalanya malu dan menyesal karena telah membuat pemuda di depannya ini marah.

"Ck, sekarang cepat ikuti aku Rambut Kepang Sialan, jangan hanya menunduk seperti orang bodoh saja di situ!" sahut Hiruma kesal melihat tingkah _gugup_ Karin yang menurutnya: terlalu berlebihan.

Karin menaikkan kepalanya kaku, seakan dirinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Hi-Hiruma-_san_, memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

Sesaat, langkah Hiruma terhenti—namun diiringi seringai licik dari bibirnya. "Kau lihat saja nanti," jawabnya santai. Disambut oleh Karin yang mengikutinya dengan perasaan heran.

* * *

><p><strong>Sotterraneo<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Di Pelabuhan Yokohama<span>

Ishimaru turun perlahan dari mobilnya. Ia sedang berada di lapangan parkir sebuah apartemen mewah di dekat pelabuhan Yokohama. Saat itu sudah sore dan cuaca mulai mendung. Kelihatannya akan turun hujan.

Pria itu mengunci pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah gedung—tepatnya gudang—di Pelabuhan Yokohama. Tatapannya tampak siaga, memastikan tiada seorang pun yang mengikutinya.

Dengan tenang, Ishimaru memasuki garis yang sebenarnya telah diberi garis batas oleh polisi. Dirinya mulai menyelidiki apa-apa saja yang ada di sekitar Pelabuhan itu.

Namun, Ishimaru sama sekali tidak sadar, dua puluh lima meter di belakangnya, seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Sesaat kemudian, orang itu mengarahkan _hand gun_ ke arah Ishimaru dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

.

**[To be Continued]**

A/N: Yak, inilah hasil dari _collab_ dari kakak adik virtual dalam usaha menghilangkan WB yang menghantui (?) kami. Entahlah, rasanya kok kurang memuaskan ya? Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Mohon kritik dan sarannya readers. :)

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Review?**

Tertanda: Hana Suzuran dan Riidinaffa.


End file.
